


if you were church i’d get on my knees

by lacherie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Job, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Hair-pulling, Large Cock, Movie Night, Post-Time Skip, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Kissing, cinema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacherie/pseuds/lacherie
Summary: The theater was cold and dark, yet they felt their skin burning up as they are caught in the heat of the moment, and Kiyoko starts to get on her knees.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Shimizu Kiyoko, Kita Shinsuke/Shimizu Kiyoko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	if you were church i’d get on my knees

Kiyoko gets on her knees in front of him as she lays her free hands above his inner thighs and continues to slowly move it upward. She deliberately did it on purpose to tease her beloved boyfriend, Shinsuke. She gazed at him straight in the eyes and noticed beads of sweat on his forehead. “Nervous?”

He rolls his eyes on the back of his head, of course he’s nervous that someone might have noticed what they are doing because the movie house was jam-packed tonight.

“Be quiet.” She whispers in the thick air. He gently nods and bit the inside of his cheeks to prevent himself from making any noise. He just watches her snap down the zipper of his jeans and pulls down his underwear until his shaft comes out. If he was asked how he sees her, on her knees, he would not stutter and immediately just answer that the view right now was immaculate.

She looks up at him to catch sight of his reaction, then sees a faint smile on his face, she takes it as an approval and proceeds from what she’s doing. She stares at his thing with delight for a bit, still cannot believe how big he is, her hands smoothly reach him and wrap her fingers onto him. He jolted when he finally felt her cold hands around his shaft and his mouth let out a small gasp.

She kisses the tip and glances at him, then Shinsuke’s hips jut out in their own desire. Again, she looks up to peek at his response. “You have an exquisite cock, did you know that?” She says in almost a murmur. “You’re exquisite, Shinsuke.”

He couldn’t help himself but to smirk, “So are you, baby doll… I love you.” He leans his head forward and wanders his hands to cage her face in between his palm and gives her a light peck to hush her. “Now less talking, more sucking.” He adds, becoming more thrilled by the moment.

Even though the theater is pitch black, he suddenly feels her cheeks burning up and chuckles softly for finding it cute. _God, only this woman can make me this crazy_ , he mentally shakes his head. 

She hummed and stretched out her tongue and licked along its head, scooping up every pre come. The end of Shinsuke's cock pressed against her lips, and she opened her mouth, relaxing her throat at an angle as much as she could as put him into her mouth and starts sucking him while his hands were in motion and settled on her top of her head as he began to grab her hair and roughly thrust forward. 

“Fuck.. that feels so good,” Shinuke pants as he relaxes and lets Kiyoko do her work. “O-oh.. baby doll, fuck it..” 

Kiyoko whimpers as she attempts to avoid breathing from her nose while her eyes flutter shut. Right now with her knees aching against the rough cement floor and her jaw throbbing in discomfort from being stretched so wide, it is not a particular relaxing spot she's in but she has to hand it to the man, _her man_ ; she's cautious with his teeth, and although she can hear herself gagging at his dick, she never crosses the threshold of vomiting. 

This time, she slides profoundly, and to the extent where she almost has to vomit at the intrusion, a pair of tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. Yet she's gotta do it. 

It would finally become too much, her breath almost crazed. Shinsuke pulls out, softly caressing the back of Kiyoko's head with her hands as she regains her breathing rhythm again. 

“Are you alright?” He asks, little more than a quiet voice in his tone as he brushes his finger along Kiyoko’s slightly swollen lower lip.

She puffs, gently turning head. "O-of course," she assures him huskily, smacking her lips together to get them back to feeling. "Just so big are you." 

A broad smile plaster on his mouth, he arches a brow. “Is that a bad thing?”

A quick laugh is huffed out by Shinsuke, lids fluttering as he almost bashfully looks away. 

“Uh… No—definitely no. I meant it as a _compliment_.”

"Good," He purrs, running his fingertips through the slightly rumpled hair of his partner. "Kiyoko, baby, you look stunning like this." 

She can feel her hot cheeks deepen and beams to his praise. “I love you.” She confesses. 

"I know."

Kiyoko loves what she’s feeling at the moment, the rush, the comfort, the heat, everything, because to her, it is like worshiping his wholeness, the wholeness of the holy Kita Shinsuke, _her church_ and _sanctuary_.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be oikiyo (oikawa/kiyoko) but oh well, my rare pair, kitakiyo, cannot wait any longer.  
> i came up with this because of hq fob lyrics bot. btw the song title is church by fall out boy! hope you enjoyed!


End file.
